Super Media Melee- A Popular Franchise Crossover
by Gaming Turtles
Summary: A story in which characters from popular movies, games, and franchises enter other worlds and team up to seal up the gaps between timelines and to stop the almighty challenge that awaits at Giga Tower...little do they know that they will end up with a tale that could never have happened within the reaches of their creators...so without further ado...Super Media Melee, everyone.
1. A Long Time Ago, In A Galaxy

Super Media Melee

In a world far away beyond time, I rest waiting for the people who can stop their biggest challenge…

In a familiar world, a battle was occurring…

"Don't let them get away!"

Boba Fett had ordered the Imperial storm troopers to chase the escaping rebels.

"Hurry, everyone, back to the Falcon!" Luke yelled.

Everyone fortunately made it inside, just as a blaster hit the door's bottom.

"Curses!" said a storm trooper.

"Come on, Chewie. Let's get this flying rust bucket into the air," said Luke.

"Hey!" Han said. "Nobody calls my baby a rust bucket!"

Han immediately threw the level forward for thrust, but resisted after a few seconds.

"What's going on?" Luke asked.

"It's some kind of transfer interference. The hyper drive isn't getting the energy it needs. There must be a device around using up it's juice."

"Quickly, surround the ship! They can't escape!" Boba Fett ordered.

The troopers stood in formation with their guns aimed at the Falcon, as ordered by their temporary leader, Boba Fett.

"Good work, bounty hunter."

Boba Fett turned to the voice, and was surprised to see Lord Vader.

"No sweat done. Move, boys!" he ordered.

Three storm troopers aimed at the door, which when it exploded, fell down and the three went inside. The rest of the troopers stayed frozen where they were.

"So."

Boba Fett turned to Vader, who was speaking.

"Seen any good movies lately?"

"I just got to go to the pre-screening for Rogue One!"

"Don't spoil it for me!"

Meanwhile on the Falcon, the troopers met back at the central port.

"'I've patrolled the entire ship and haven't seen a soul!"

"That doesn't mean they're not here! Try the gun ports."

"On it, sir."

They ran to go check the gun ports to see if anyone was hiding there.

"Sigh…"said the leader of the three storm troopers. "I never get the respect I des-"

He paused.

He started to choke.

"Wh- What's going…wh-"

He collapsed to the floor.

"Well, there's no one here. We should get back to the boss."

His friend the other storm trooper started moaning.

"Dude! Are you OK? Dude, speak!"

"I don't feel so good…oh…"

"I gotta get out…where are those guys?"

Below him, he heard a sound of rumbling and people talking.

"Can we come out now?"

"Not yet, Luke. And pipe down. You're going to blow our cover…"

The trooper lifted the hatch and looked them in the eye.

"Aha!" he exclaimed.

"Not today!" said Luke, thinking quickly and grabbing the nearest blaster.

Suddenly it was a battle of lasers on the Millennium Falcon. They were dashing throughout the halls.

Leia had crawled from below the hatch.

"Ugh…it was so cramped down there, my dress got all wrinkled and- whoa!" A laser had just barely hit her. "Geez! Watch it! I almost got gunned in the face! Whoa! Seriously, that's all you're going to do? Blast until someone dies?"

She kept on dodging the lasers that headed her direction.

"Wwwraagh!" said Chewbacca.

"We got him!" said Luke. "Cease and desist!"

"Great work, Chewie," said Han.

"Let me go! I'll negotiate! I'll negotiate!" screamed the storm trooper.

"Ha ha. Do we look like idiots?" asked Han.

"That's a hard question."

"Tell us what we need and we will let you go," said Luke.

"What do you want?"

"We want the plans for Death Star 3."

"Do you seriously think we're going to make another one of those after the fact that Jeff NEVER IMPROVES HIS DESIGNS?"

Somewhere else in the galaxy, a storm trooper who happened to be named Jeff was sitting on a desert patio modeling the next Death Star concept for the Empire, unaware he was being talked about.

"Yes!" he said. "It's done! No more holes! There's actually something the Rebels can't do! They can say "Die" or "avada kedavra" and it will be destroyed! We'll call it "The Language Star." That makes it a linguist."

"Seriously, said the trooper. "If we were stupider than this we would have had 600 DEATH STARS BY NOW!"

"Yeah, we would be retired heroes by now…"

"Han!" said Luke.

"Sorry…"

The trooper riggled out of the chair and started running.

"He's getting away!" called Luke.

The storm trooper opened the main door and called to his fellow troops.

"Everyone, they are in here!"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Move full force!" said Vader.

"Hey, Boba, let's play Clash Royale again sometime, okay?" he whispered.

"OK. Go, team!"

Immediately every storm trooper was shooting at the Falcon.

"Okay, we need to go now. Go, go, go!" said Han.

"But what about that power interference?"

"We can't go anywhere without that power, but my girl can't be turned into a trash bin!"

"Fine, I'll go take care of them."

Luke ran out with his light saber. And once ignited, he posed dramatically.

"Another great plan you've thought up, Solo." said Leia.

"I call em' like I see em', your greatness."

"Stop calling me that."

"Hey, buddy! Watch this!" Luke called to a storm trooper.

He used the Force to push all the storm troopers away, then he dodged the bullets from three more.

"No, Skywalker!" said Vader.

Luke turned.

"Well, well, if it isn't my father."

"Luke, I really want to tell you something. I don't like being evil anymore."

"Yeah, right."

"No, seriously. I'm dying."

"You're what? OK, change of plans. We're going…oh…right…power interference."

"It's fixed! Chewie rebooted the power couplings. They seemed to be in reverse for some reason. Before, it was nothing but a paper printer back in the storage room. Now it's a Falcon again." said Han.

"OK, let's go."

"Whoa, who invited him?" said Han, pointing to Vader.

"He negotiated, now come on!"

Han jumped off the roof with Chewie and headed for the door.

"Not so fast, Solo." said Boba Fett.

"Whoa!" He dodged a bullet. "Would you quit it, Boba?"

He pulled out his blaster and shot first.

"Oh!"

He headed for the door and shut it.

"OK, Chewie, start it up again!"

This time, the Falcon actually moved, and they successfully exited the Imperial base.

"That was an interesting stop." said Leia.

"Luke, I need you and your dad to monitor the back. There's actually some medical equipment back there."

"On it."

About two hours later…

"Mmm…this pizza's really good, said Han. "Have you guys tried the wings?"

Despite the yummy takeout Han had prepared from delivery, still warm from the oven, Luke was in back fixing his father.

"Okay, chemical readings are fired."

Anakin sat up immediately. He started breathing.

Once he realized he was breathing, he gasped.

"I can breathe again! Son! You saved me!"

He hugged Luke.

"I'm very sorry for my dark choices. I'm now taking a vow to never hurt anyone again. After what happened to Mom, to Padme, to Obi-Wan, to the Jedi, and most of all, you and Leia…I know you can never forgive me.

"Father, despite your efforts as a dark apprentice, you can't change what you've done. But you can improve for the future…I'm just glad you didn't kill anyone else."

"Other than Palpatine. Rem…Remember when…when he was…he was shocking you with lightning…and…and I slam dunked him down the…the chamber?"

"Oh, Father, you had me there. I thought you would watch me die. I knew there was good left in you."

"And to the future as well. I'm glad I'm alive…and I'm glad you are too. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be alive. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be alive. So if it wasn't me, I wouldn't live now technically but…thank you, son."

"Father…"

They hugged.

"Okay, family bugs."

They turned to see who it was.

It was Han.

"Let's see what's going on with this power outage contagion."

"I'm getting readings they're not even in our area…no…our entire galaxy…they're not even in the same dimension as us," said Luke.

"There are other fluent dimensions?" said Leia, confused.

"You didn't know that?"

She turned and gasped to see Obi-Wan's ghost.

"Seriously? It's not like the Jedi are the only people that have ever lived. I've known a many people from other worlds."

"Like…who?

"I remember two great allies of mine in a conflict of collapsing between realms…two friends of mine…Albus and Gandalf. Two wise men who looked a lot alike each other, but were from different worlds, but were still wizards of great power and wisdom."

"Do you think we're going through another realm collapse?" asked Luke.

"I don't know, Luke. I'm only a ghost. I don't know everything, so that's something you'll have to find out for yourself."

"Maybe I can rip some Force to create a wormhole to go to another world!" said Luke.

"I'll come with you!" said Leia.

"No, you won't," said Han pulling Leia back.

"Stop shielding me, Solo. You'd be wise not to go there."

"I get lonely here!"

"Wrrragh!"

"Not counting you, fuzz ball!"

"I'm not afraid, Han. Neither is Luke. I can do this. We can do this."

"I need you around here in case we encounter anyone you know who doesn't trust us!"

"Like who?"

"Like…"

He hesitated and shook his hands in frustration.

"Jabba."

"Jabba's a couch potato. He doesn't even have a ship that can actually fly. And he's dead. I killed him, remember?"

"That's why they call you the "Huttslayer."

"No one calls me that. They call me "Leia" or "Princess." And frankly, I don't like using that term either."

"COME on, Prin-cess. If you weren't going to end up like your mother and marry a Jedi you'd go with me!"

"I already have!"

She hold up her wedding ring.

"Gasp! So it's true. You did like me."

"Well duh. You did ask me to. I had to. I like you, Han. I like Luke too but…pfft. He's my brother…and I'm going through the hole!"

"Leia, wait!"

She had entered the blue vortex already. She screamed.

"Whooooa!"

"Hang on! I'm coming!"

He jumped in after her.

The vortex then closed.

Han just stared where the vortex was.

"Chewie…we're doomed."

Inside the vortex, Leia was still screaming.

"Ngaah!"

Luke zoomed through the vortex and caught up with her.

"Leia, I'm here!"

"Where in the galaxy are we going?"

"I'm convinced to say…nowhere in our galaxy…"

To Be Continued


	2. Welcome to Middle Earth

Super Media Melee

In a world far away beyond time, I rest waiting for the people who can stop their biggest challenge

The adventures continue as our galaxy heroes voyage beyond their reach to a fantasy setting...

Legolas, Frodo, Gimli, Sam and the other Hobbits were dashing across the bridge, hoping the Balrog would not snatch them.

Gandalf was leading the fellowship to safety.

"This way, comrades!" yelled the old wizard.

Gandalf turned to see the Balrog behind him, lifted his staff and looked him in the eye.

"This beast is remarkable," he said under his breath.

"You...shall..."

At that moment, a vortex opened suddenly and out came Luke and Leia.

"...not...pa- what-the?"

"Gaaaaaaaah!"

Luke and Leia had toppled onto the old wizard. Brushing themselves off, they stood up again.

Luke saw the Balrog and screamed.

The Balrog roared, pleased to be getting the horrific respect it deserved.

"Nothing to fear, my boy...wherever you came from, I'm not certain of, but cross this bridge, for the Balrog will attack at any given moment!" said Gandalf to Luke.

Luke and Leia started to run across the bridge.

"Luke, don't you think we should do something?"

"I'm thinking!"

Luke realized he had his lightsaber. He ignited it, held it up, and Gandalf turned while deflecting the Balrog's sword with his staff.

"Oh, my...that is a mystical weapon you have..."

The Balrog had lifted his sword and Gandalf fell.

Leia ran to help Gandalf up.

"Leia, no!"

Gandalf stood up, grabbed his staff, then told Leia, "You should have stayed back!"

Then the Balrog chopped the bridge, and Leia and Gandalf fell. The Balrog jumped down after them, as well as Luke.

As Luke was falling, he felt Obi-Wan's voice comfort him.

"Use the force, Luke...it will ALWAYS aid you..."

Luke concentrated hard, and remembered what Yoda had taught him about lifting objects. He concentrated on his sister and the man they had just met.

Suddenly, he was only floating.

He concentrated on Leia and Gandalf.

"What is this thing?" Leia asked Gandalf.

"It's a Balrog," he answered. "Nasty, evil creatures, if I do say,"

"Oh, I wish we would stop falling!"

"I believe we have."

Leia opened her eyes. She watched the Balrog fall down the hole, as it fell and fell until she couldn't see it anymore.

Then, both of them began to elevate, and the bridge was put back together.

All thanks to Luke's Force.

Gandalf and Leia made it to the bridge.

"My thanks," said Gandalf.

"Luke, you saved us!" said Leia.

"Lucas, is it?" said Gandalf. "Heroic name. I am Gandalf the Grey, and I do believe you have something in common with these brave fellow souls," pointing to the members of the Fellowship.

Frodo scurried over to shake Luke's hand.

"Thank you for rescuing Gandalf," he said, stuttering a little.

"I don't know what we would do without him,"

"Well, it wasn't much. It was just the force."

"The force?"

"The force surrounds us, it penetrates us, it binds our galaxy together, as an old companion once told me."

"I'm Frodo Baggins, sir."

"Luke Skywalker."

"Skywalker? Sounds like you have the ability to fly, and that ability would be nice when Gandalf tells us to 'Fly, you fools!'"

"My name's origin is not the matter, we must be going. Where is the nearest exit?"

"We were going to make our way through this cavern."

"Come," Gandalf beckoned with his staff.

Suddenly, the whole cave shook. Everyone trembled and fell down the cavern, bumping and trampling as they went down.

They eventually stopped and crashed.

Slightly injured, they brushed themselves off, then looked at the rest of the mountain they had found.

"What is this place?" asked Sam.

"I sure don't know," said Legolas.

"It's so...mesmerizing."

It was an entire crystal cave, filled with giant purple crystals everywhere, especially big ones.

Luke felt a voice calling him.

He went toward the voice, watching every step he took carefully.

"Touch...touch me..." whispered the crystal.

"Why should I?" Luke whispered back.

"Touch...touch me..."

"But why?"

"Just...touch..."

"Uh..."

Luke slowly pushed his finger and touched the crystal. It was cold, and felt nice.

But then, it exploded and a vortex appeared in the bottom of the crystal arena.

"Another one?"

Gandalf looked down and saw the vortex.

"What magic is this, I say?"

"Nothing I know of, Gandalf," said Frodo.

"That's a dimensional opening," said Luke. "It's what binds this galaxy together from ripping apart."

"Interesting magic..." the wizard mumbled under his breath.

"Luke," Leia asked.

"Is that the same vortex that brought us here?"

Luke looked at it.

It was red.

"No, I don't think so."

"Do you think it could be a trap?"

Luke pulled out a rock and threw it down.

The portal became less foggy and the image was clear.

Then everyone saw.

The Eye of Sauron was igniting the inhabitants and villagers of Middle Earth.

"Great fury!" cried Gandalf.

"We must be going!"

"What about us?" Leia called.

"You go see what you can do, I'll lead these ones to safety! Go, quickly!"

Leia dived in.

Luke dived after her.

It was easy to get to the ground, because they were on a big rocky hill.

There it was.

The infamous Eye of Sauron.

"Looks like the moons from back home, huh?" said Leia.

"Yes...we have to think of a plan."

He looked around and saw all the scared dwarves and villagers running around.

He felt sorry for them...but then he thought of a plan.

"Leia, you go get as many of the natives back to the cave, and I'll..."

Leia looked at him.

"You'll...what?"

"I'll go get the eye."

"That's suicidal!"

"Someone has to do it," he said proudly.

"And that someone might as well be me."

Then he ran off and charged towards the tower.

Leia looked around fast, questioning her actions.

She jumped off the hill, ran to the center of the nearest village, and started calling.

"Everyone, this way!"

"There is no time to waste!"

"Please, you must hurry!"

Leia ran for the hill, and just barely made it past a fiery tree that had fallen over.

Luke had been seen by the eye.

Sauron didn't recognize him.

"Who is this?"

"I'm coming to stop you!"

"Are you, now?"

Sauron focused on Luke and delivered a powerful beam aimed at him.

Luke pulled out his lightsaber in the nick of time and blocked it as it pushed him back.

He forced harder, and harder, not giving up quite yet, easily determined.

It bounced back at the tower, and just barely removed what looked like a single wall.

"Is that all you have? Yaaah!"

He delivered another powerful beam, which hit the ground and made a big fire.

Luke kept running, and eventually found himself unable to outrun the fiery eye.

But then he looked back into the portal and saw the big boulders on the ceiling.

He closed his eyes.

And like he had expected, the boulders had avoided gravity and fell "onto" the tower, crashing down.

"No! My tower!"

It crashed downward.

"Ugh...who cares? I still have my eye?

A boulder hit him in the eye.

"Gaaah! My eye! I think I have pink eye now! Oh, why?"

(Note: yes, pink eye is a real thing. look it up.)

Once Luke made it back into the vortex and closed it up, the villagers cheered, along with the Fellowship.

"Well done, my good fellow, Lucas..." congratulated Gandalf.

Leia looked at Luke, squeezed his hand, and whispered, "What do we do now?"

"I don't know. Obi-Wan did mention that other wizard of his. Maybe a rift to that place will be coming..."

Frodo ran up to Luke.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, for saving my friends!"

"You're welcome," they both said.

"Could I come with you?" asked Frodo.

"I...don't...see...why-" started Luke.

"Yes," said Leia.

"Yippee!" he yelled. Then he found his calmness, and scurried back to his friends.

He gave Sam a big hug, one for Legolas, one for Gimli, and one for Gandalf.

Then he used the Ring, opened a rift, and said, "Bye everybody," said Frodo, waving.

Then he, Luke, and Leia, went into another vortex, on their journey to the wizarding world.

To Be Continued

Hey, thanks for reading! If you liked it, follow this and I promise the adventure will continue with bigger and better characters! This is just a "pilot!" And leave a comment saying what you want to see next/in the future! Until then, keep exploring media! 


End file.
